


Garland Grayson ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The tree isn’t the only thing that gets decorated in the Wayne Household. ;)





	Garland Grayson ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: December 22, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: February 18, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 657  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Auhor's Note: Continuing the late holiday postings. Enjoy! :)

_“Garland glitters_  
_As time fritters_  
_With love and joy._

_Silver-and-gold_  
_Brassy and bold_ ,  
_Happy girls and boys._

_Laughter and fun_  
_Never is done_  
_With shiny new toys._

_Sparkle,_  
_Twinkle,_  
_Glitter,_  
_Crinkle._

_Let Christmas_  
_Enter_  
_Your heart.”_

**Susan Lee**  
**_“Glitter”_**  
**Decca Records.**  
**1959 C.E.**

  
Bruce saw the box of garlands in the foyer and knew that one was missing. Or the scrap of one, to be more accurate. He smiled and picked up the box.

“Hey, c’mon, Bruce! Time to decorate the tree!” Dick called from the living room.

Bruce found the family in full holiday mode. Boxes of ornaments were on the couch and chairs and Alfred was circulating with a tray of hot chocolate. Stephanie and Tim were digging in a box of ornaments while Jason tested the lights. Barbara sat in her wheelchair while looking for any burnt-out bulbs, asking Jason to pull the light string down a little lower on the tree.

Bruce set the garland box down on the coffee table. Dick emerged from the back of the tree with the foot-long section of gold garland wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He smiled at Bruce, happiness lighting his beautiful face.

Bruce swallowed. What had he ever done to deserve this special man?

Jason muttered, “Get a room, you two.”

Dick crossed over to Bruce and kissed him. “Ready to decorate?” he asked.

“Of course.” Bruce touched the garland. “I see you’re already decorated.”

Dick laughed. He grabbed Bruce’s hand. “Come on.” 

The garland glittered as Dick moved. Everybody grabbed some garlands and took turns winding the silver and gold stuff around the tree. Bruce and Dick shared a garland, brushing hands as they looped it around, Dick standing in the back. Stephanie and Tim did a silver one, then Jason and Alfred wound a silver-and-gold garland.

“Silver-and-gold, silver-and-gold,” Dick sang cheerfully.

“He thinks he’s Burl Ives,” Stephanie giggled.

“Sam the Snowman,” Dick corrected.

“Does that make Bruce Yukon Cornelius?” Barbara asked.

“Maybe,” Bruce said as he supervised the decorating.

“If you’re looking for gold, I’ve got some.” Dick winked.

Bruce whispered in Dick’s ear as Alfred put on some Christmas music. “Let me lick your pick.”

Dick grinned and said, “Ornaments, people!” He whispered back, “I look forward to it, Yukon.”

Putting on the ornaments was a leisurely ritual filled with reminisces and laughter.

“Every ornament has a pedigree in the Wayne family,” Jason said with a smirk. “No Wal-Mart cheapies here.”

“That’s right. Every one has a history a hundred years old or more,” Bruce said blandly.

Stephanie laughed. “I bet Alfred knows them all.”

“I do, Miss Brown.”

“What about this one?” She presented a delicate china Victorian lady complete with parasol. 

“That was obtained in London by Master Bruce’s great-great-great-great-grandmother.”

As Alfred told the story, Dick and Bruce disappeared behind the enormous tree. Bruce flipped the garland ‘scarf’. 

“You’re beautiful,” Bruce said as Bing Crosby crooned _White Christmas_ on the stereo.

“So are you.” Dick pulled Bruce close and they kissed with love and passion. Bruce smelled Dick’s strawberry shampoo. He loved that shampoo.

“Making out behind the Christmas tree, huh? You’re such a scamp,” Dick teased.

“Listen, you…”

Barbara’s dry voice said, “Better break it up, fellas. Unless you want to give an exhibition.”

Dick’s eyes lit up and Barbara laughed while Bruce sighed. She covered and Dick emerged from behind the tree with a red ball hooked over one ear and a swift move as he swooped up a Santa hat he’d left on a chair and placed it on his head.

Bruce watched Dick take the spotlight and set the room to laughing. Even Jason chuckled, and Bruce could barely contain the love he felt for this man.

Dick sent a look his way and winked. Bruce replied with a smile.

The best gift he’d ever been given was Dick Grayson. 

_Merry Christmas to you, Bruce Wayne,_ he thought with a warm and fuzzy feeling.


End file.
